


A kiss on the lips = I love you

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Small gesture, great meaning [7]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Guitar Lesson, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du hältst deine Hand schon wieder so komisch. Das solltest du dir wirklich abgewöhnen, sonst kriegst du nach fünf Minuten einen Krampf.“, merkte Toru mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und etwas belustigtem Grinsen an, bevor er hinübergriff und sanft das Handgelenk des anderen packte. Er löste die Hand des Sängers vom Gitarrenhals, strich kurz mit dem Daumen über dessen Handgelenk, um ihm zu signalisieren sich nicht anzuspannen und platzierte sie dann wieder am Instrument, diesmal aber in einer bequemeren Position. Taka hatte die Geste gespannt verfolgt und eine kaum sichtbare Gänsehaut hatte sich auf seinen Armen gebildet, als Reaktion auf die fast schon zärtliche Berührung. Fast wäre ihm ein Seufzer herausgerutscht, als der jüngere die Hand wieder zurückzog und den Kontakt somit löste, aber er konnte diesen gerade noch unterdrücken. Manchmal genoss er solche unbedeutenden Kleinigkeiten viel zu sehr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the lips = I love you

Taka saß auf der bequemen Couch ihres Bandleaders und hatte den Blick auf seine eigenen Finger geheftet, welche um den Hals der Akustikgitarre auf seinem Schoß geschlossen waren. Er wechselte immer wieder die Position seiner Fingerspitzen auf den Saiten, aber ohne dabei auch nur einen Ton zu spielen, da er einfach nur versuchte sich die Griffreihenfolge zu merken. Als nach ein paar Minuten das leise Lachen von Toru aus Richtung der Tür ertönte, wandte der Sänger den Blick allerdings von seinem Tun ab und schaute zu dem jüngeren.  
 

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht ablenken. Es ist nur immer wieder faszinierend wie hochkonzentriert du beim Gitarrespielen bist.“, warf Toru mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen ein und ließ das Handtuch von seinem Kopf einfach in seinen Nacken gleiten.

Bevor Taka bei ihm zu Hause angekommen war, hatte der blonde Gitarrist noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für ein gemeinsames Abendessen eingekauft und war dabei in einen mittelschweren Platzregen geraten, weswegen er sich gerade noch rasch unter die Dusche gestellt hatte, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen und hoffentlich keine Erkältung davon zu tragen. In dieser Zeit hatte der kleinere sich schon sein Musikinstrument geschnappt und ein bisschen geübt. Hauptgrund ihres heutigen Treffens war nämlich Torus Versprechen dem älteren noch ein bisschen mit seinen Gitarrenkenntnissen zu helfen, damit dieser es beim Songtextschreiben noch etwas einfach hatte.  
 

„Natürlich muss ich mich dabei konzentrieren, immerhin kann ich nicht wie du blind spielen bzw. überhaupt großartig was spielen.“, gab Taka ein wenig schmollend zurück und stützte den Ellenbogen des rechten Arms locker auf den Korpus des Instruments. Der blonde schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und schlurfte dann zu seinem Freund, um sich neben diesen zu setzen. Nach der Dusche hatte er sich einfach eine Jogginghose und ein lockeres Hemd überzogen, da sie eh nicht vorhatten heute noch mal aus dem Haus zu gehen und Taka störte sich weiß-Gott nicht daran, wenn sein Kumpel im Schluffi-look herumlief. In den eigenen vier Wänden war das schließlich erlaubt.  
 

„Du hältst deine Hand schon wieder so komisch. Das solltest du dir wirklich abgewöhnen, sonst kriegst du nach fünf Minuten einen Krampf.“, merkte Toru mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und etwas belustigtem Grinsen an, bevor er hinübergriff und sanft das Handgelenk des anderen packte. Er löste die Hand des Sängers vom Gitarrenhals, strich kurz mit dem Daumen über dessen Handgelenk, um ihm zu signalisieren sich nicht anzuspannen und platzierte sie dann wieder am Instrument, diesmal aber in einer bequemeren Position. Taka hatte die Geste gespannt verfolgt und eine kaum sichtbare Gänsehaut hatte sich auf seinen Armen gebildet, als Reaktion auf die fast schon zärtliche Berührung. Fast wäre ihm ein Seufzer herausgerutscht, als der jüngere die Hand wieder zurückzog und den Kontakt somit löste, aber er konnte diesen gerade noch unterdrücken. Manchmal genoss er solche unbedeutenden Kleinigkeiten viel zu sehr.  
 

„Was ist, willst du nun spielen oder einfach nur Löcher in die Luft starren?“, warf Toru nach einem Moment der Still fast vorsichtig ein, während er seinen Freund von der Seite beobachtete, wie dieser gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte. Der Sänger zuckte beinahe ertappt zusammen, schüttelte dann rasch den Kopf, sodass seine dunklen Locken herumflogen und grinste ihn dann verlegen an.  
 

„Tut mir leid. Ja, ich will spielen. Also…am besten übe ich etwas Ruhiges. _Wherever you are_?“, fragte Taka leise nach und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem größeren, welcher erst perplex dreinschaute und dann knapp nickte. Klar, von ihren eigenen Liedern war es sicherlich am sinnvollsten mit einem der ruhigen zu beginnen, sonst käme der dunkelhaarige als ungeübter nicht mit den Griffen hinterher und würde nur frustriert aufgeben. Das hatten sie bereits beim letzten Mal gehabt – wieso hatten sie sich da auch ausgerechnet _Naihi Shinsho_ ausgesucht gehabt?

Der Sänger sortierte sich noch einen Moment, da er das Lied noch nicht allzu oft versucht hatte selbst zu spielen, bevor er seine Hände platzierte und vorsichtig anfing zu spielen. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wenn der kleinere Angst hatte die Saiten könnten reißen, wenn er diese kräftiger anfasste und Toru beobachtete das Ganze mit einem Schmunzeln auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen. Beinahe hätte er sich in dem Anblick des konzentrierten Sängers verloren, der seine aufmerksamen tiefbraunen Augen auf seine schlanken Hände gerichtet hatte und sich nicht an der widerspenstigen Locke dicht an seinem einen Auge zu stören schien. Aber eben nur beinahe, denn ein Verspielen des Sängers brachte den blonden dazu sich loszureißen und mit einem kurzen Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
 

„Warte, die Stelle hast du irgendwie durcheinander gebracht. Das war die falsche Tonlage und zwei, drei Töne waren auch nicht ganz richtig.“, erklärte Toru, nachdem sein Kollege gestoppt hatte, und rückte unbewusst ein Stückchen näher zu dem zierlichen Sänger. Bevor Taka aber eine genauere Erläuterung erfragen konnte, deutete der größere ihm mit einem „Ich weiß wie ich dir das am besten zeigen kann.“ an sich umzudrehen, was er auch ohne Einwände befolgte. Gerade als der ältere fragen wollte, was es ihm denn brachte mit dem Rücken zu Toru zu sitzen, legten sich unerwartet die unglaublich warmen Hände des Gitarristen auf seine Seiten und zogen ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit etwas zurück. Im nächsten Moment fand der Lockenkopf sich dann zwischen den Beinen des anderen wider, spürte dessen Oberkörper gegen seinen Rücken und die starken Arme waren für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um seinen Bauch geschlungen, bevor sie sich zu seinem stillen Bedauern wieder lösten. Taka wusste, dass seine Wangen der Wärme nach zu urteilen sicherlich ein eindeutiges Rot angenommen hatte, aber trotzdem versuchte er sein schneller pochendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu behalten und sich auf den Sinn dieser Aktion zu konzentrieren.  
 

„Falls dir das zu unbequem oder unangenehm ist kannst du das ruhig sagen. Wenn nicht, dann zeige ich dir jetzt wie du den Teil richtig spielst.“, sprach der blonde mit leiser Stimme ziemlich dicht an Takas Ohr und dieser erschauderte leicht, als der warme Atem seine Ohrmuschel steifte. Mehr als ein zustimmendes Nicken konnte der verlegene Sänger sich auch nicht abringen und er beobachtete interessiert, wie die Hände des anderen sich zu seinen eigenen bewegten. Anstatt Takas Hände zur Seite zu schieben, legte der jüngere seine allerdings einfach auf die des anderen, um sie so direkt anleiten zu können. Er bewegte die Finger am Gitarrenhals auf die korrekte Position und erklärte dabei noch irgendwas, was der Sänger allerdings gar nicht bewusst wahrnahm. Die sanften Berührungen der leicht rauen Hände zog seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und der dunkelhaarige hatte innerhalb weniger Sekunden so ziemlich den ganzen Sinn hinter diesem Zusammensein vergessen. Wieso war noch gleich zu Toru gekommen? Es hatte irgendwas mit der Gitarre zu tun, da war er sich sicher, aber mehr wollte sein Gehirn nicht mehr ausspucken.  
 

„…ka? Hey, Taka?? Ich habe fast das Gefühl, dass das heute keinen Sinn macht. Du bist ja ständig mit den Gedanken woanders.“, drang die tiefe Stimme des Gitarristen schließlich doch wieder zu ihm durch, als diese unmittelbar neben seinem Ohr ertönte und ihn zusammenschrecken ließ. Taka wollte etwas erwidern, dem anderen widersprechen, aber er brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus – das war genau die Situation, in die er nie geraten wollte. Genauer genommen wollte er das eigentlich sogar schon, aber er sollte es besser nicht. Anstatt etwas zu sagen drehte der kleinere sich also erst mal so weit, dass er den Gitarristen ansehen konnte, wobei er sich dadurch aber schon so gut wie auf dessen Schoß befand.  
 

„Okay, was ist los mit dir, hm? Du scheinst ja völlig neben der Spur zu sein.“, wollte Toru nun wissen, da von seinem gegenüber noch immer kein Wort zu hören war und dieser ihn einfach nur mit seinen unergründlichen Augen anschaute. Der blond nahm nun erst mal einfach die Gitarre und stellte diese an den Couchtisch gelehnt auf den Boden, bevor er seine Hände nach kurzem Überlegen einfach wieder an den Seiten des älteren platzierte – er wusste nicht so recht wohin sonst damit.  
 

„Was soll schon los sein? Ich bin heute nur etwas…abgelenkt…das kommt halt mal vor.“, antwortete Taka leise und bevor sein Blick zu auffallend lange an den Lippen des anderen hängen bleiben konnte, wandte er diesen lieber zur Seite ab. Was sollte er auch anderes sagen? Es war schließlich offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht wie sonst benahm, auch wenn er selbst nicht recht wusste wieso ausgerechnet heute seine Gefühle etwas mit ihm durchgingen. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an dem Anblick von Toru mit nassen Haaren oder an dem Hemd, dessen obersten beiden Knöpfe so auffällig unverschlossen waren?  
 

„Abgelenkt? Wovon??“, harkte der Leader mit gerunzelter Stirn und fragend zur Seite geneigtem Kopf nach. Das machte ihn jetzt doch neugierig. Allerdings antwortete Taka ihm nicht sofort, sondern erwiderte seinen Blick nach kurzem Zögern wieder und legte dann zaghaft die Unterarme auf die Schultern des jüngeren, sodass seine Hände in dessen Nacken ruhten. Als der Sänger dann den Mund aufmachte zu Sprechen, lehnte er sich zeitgleich noch etwas vor, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast schon berührten.  
 

„Von…dir. Und ich bete jetzt, dass ich nicht alles völlig falsch gedeutet habe, sonst solltest du mich besser rausschmeißen, bevor ich mich zum Deppen mache.“, murmelte der dunkelhaarige und ein deutlicher Rotschimmer zog sich über seine Wangen. Entgegen seiner scheinbar ruhigen Worte war es sehr deutlich, dass der kleinere verdammt nervös war und am liebsten flüchten würde, aber trotzdem wollte er diesmal all seinen wenigen Mut zusammenkratzen. Er konnte sich doch nicht nur eingebildet haben, auf welche Art und Weise Toru ihn manchmal ansah oder wie er ihn zwischendurch wie zufällig berührte. Das konnte einfach nicht nur seiner Fantasie entsprungen sein. Deswegen wagte der ältere es nun auch, sich noch etwas weiter vorzulehnen, sodass er nun den warmen Atme des anderen deutlich auf seinen Lippen spürte. Er würde gerne…aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen den letzten Zentimeter auch noch zu überbrücken.  
 

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nichts falsch gedeutet hast.“, raunte der blonde nun mit einem Lächeln und während das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch überhandnahm, schloss er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen mit zärtlichem Druck gegen die des Sängers. Fast zeitgleich schlossen die beiden ihre Augen und ließen sich einfach in diese noch schüchterne, unschuldige Berührung sinken. Das mit dem Gitarre spielen mussten sie wohl auf ein andermal verschieben…


End file.
